Curiously Enough
by EisKrahe-SturmKrahe
Summary: After Tao confessed her love for him, Ragna is trying to put his life back together from the fall out of everyone else finding out they were a couple. Life with a kaka can be tough enough as it is but once a few new faces have come into play, who knows how Ragna will get his way out of this mess. This is the finale story in Curiosity Trilogy; Ragna x Tao
1. Kakas Can't Understand Basic Concepts

**AN: This is a continuation of my Two Stories (Curiosity Kills and Curious Encounters) and I wanna put a heads up in before you start reading. I want to apologize to my british readers, my english probably won't be to your liking. To my american readers, it won't be much better either. I use a mix of Southern and British english and I know it looks a bit different. It's just my style, please if you are going to review: Please talk about the story not the english. Lastly don't be afraid to comment, PM me or Review about how you wanna see things go; I am happy to hear input. Thank you very much and please enjoy.**

**(EACH CHAPTER'S NAME WILL REQUIRE YOU TO PUT THE TITLE OF THE STORY BEFORE IT TO MAKE SENSE!)  
**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR ITS CHARACTERS!****

* * *

**Curiously Enough**

**CHAPTER ONE:**** Kakas Can't Understand Simple Concepts**

"Ragna is mad at Tao," the beautifully tan skinned kaka pouted as her mate clomped towards her with a strongly creased brow and worried frown. She had run off on him as he visited Ibuki, some old leather shop keeper. . . She couldn't help it, she was hungry and there was a bug with pretty orange and black wings flying around. Once her tail started twitching and she lowered herself to pounce it seemed like a good idea.

Sighing an exasperated sound at her from his spot at the opening of the alleyway, Ragna tried not to growl as he looked down at her. _On the ground, legs sprawled out, sad face. You can't stay angry at tha- _started an all to familiar voice and Ragna did growl at that one. "Tao, you said you'd stay by the door," he exhaled hotly as he tried to smooth his brow, "You have any idea how I worried I was when I couldn't find you?" Tao's ears drooped as Ragna recalled the fear he had felt when Terumi had got a hold of her nearly a week ago. Sure he'd killed that son of a bitch but that Relius guy with his body and was still out there. On top of that the god damn Librarium was still up and running. "I'm not mad, I was just worried. . ."

Tao wiggled her way off of the ground and she strolled up the narrow shadowy alley to her mate, "Tao is sowwy, she didn't mean to worry Rawgnya." Wrapping her paws around his neck, she flipped back her hood to reveal the rich olive complexion of her beautiful face marred only by a single two inch long pale scar on her right cheek beneath her vibrant deep red eyes. The skin around Ragna's eyes tightened as he kicked himself internally for the mark but he leaned forward to meet her lips with his own. _This feeling never gets old. . . _he thought, mind relaxing to a state only she could instill within him. "Did Ragna get what he was looking for?"

"Uh, yeah," Ragna stammered returning back to reality, "I got them right here." _When had that kiss stopped? God damn it, I need to get my head out of the clouds. _Shaking his head softly, Ragna glanced about, taking in the grimy alleyway and melting sloshes of snow clinging to the corners where the worn gray cobblestone and bricked buildings met. "I'll show ya in a bit. Umm, Tao, where's your favorite place to go?" Ragna asked almost timidly as he felt for the bag hidden within his jacket.

"OH OH TAO KNOWS THIS!" Taokaka shouted while her hood swayed in time with her enthusiastic bouncing up and down, a motion that caused Ragna's eyes to drop down to her hoodie that did little to hide her voluptuous bosoms. Growling at himself for thinking about her sex appeal at a time like this, Ragna moved his hands to her hood and he flipped it back up over her head, her normal toothy grin gleaming out from her shadowed face. "Tao liked that restaurant best! The place we always go with TAPIOCA AND MEAT BUNS!" she roared as she danced in remembered delight.

"That place?" Ragna murmured as his hopes crashed down to the ground again. _I should have known she'd pick a place with food, _Ragna fumed behind a tight lipped smile and strained gaze, _Tao knows how to ruin everything. God Damn it, Damn it all, I really didn't wanna propose to her in a place like that. . . why couldn't she have said the park! _"Okay. You wanna go there today, I'll show you what I picked up after we finish eating."

"YAY! Tao loves Ragna!" the joyous kaka cried as she jumped onto him in a tackling version of a hug.

"Cugh-" Ragna coughed as he caught her, back peddling to regain his balance, "Yeah, I love you too Tao. Let's just get going okay?"

"GOTCHA!"

* * *

"Hello Welcome to Ra-" called the waitress at the chiming of bells marking new customers until she recognized the red coat and tan hoodie of her least favorite customers, "Oh. . . you two again. Just take your normal seats," groaned the woman, this time in a teal and gold trimmed cheongsam.

_Thanks, we will, uptight bitc- _"Ragna," Tao mewed from his side while she moved gracefully towards her chair, "let's eat now so you can show me what you got! Tao is super curious."

Grabbing his coat and the bulge of his purchase as if for strength or reassurance everything would be alright, Ragna grudgingly made his way to his seat and slipped into it to the glare of the obviously infuriated waitress. _What the hell is her problem, we haven't done anything terrible to this place in a few days... You'd think she's get nicer to us the more we come in and more we tip her. _Noting his gaze upon her, the thin woman sighed and disappeared into the kitchen. "Tch, we get terrible service here," Ragna moaned from behind the bamboo mat of a menu.

"It's not that bad," Tao offered with a blank look on her face, obviously not understanding what Ragna meant, "Tao means they feed her and smile at Tao. How could that be bad when they bring her. . ." sucking in a deep breath through her nose, Tao's platinum blonde ponytails swayed back and forth. _Uh oh, something's wrong. . ._ The Bloodedge groaned internally as his girlfriend's eyes closed and opened, a green glowing glint taking over where the red orbs would normally be. "MEATBUNS!" Tao shouted at the top of her lungs and Ragna winced, shrinking in on himself. _Yep. . ._

The fierce cry of the kaka caused a chain of coughs and sputters from the few other patrons of the restaurant and the waitress came out with thinly veiled disgust and hate held within her light brown eyes. "Tao, please don't shout out loud in this place. . . I really don't feel like be thrown out before we eat."

"Why would they do that," Tao whispered back, wide eyes blinking fitfully as she tried to understand what she'd done wrong this time.

Hiding his face with his hand, Ragna tried to hold in his laugh of frustration while their waitress stormed to them and nearly slammed their drinks onto the table with the force of her annoyance. "Hey, I am really sorry about this," Ragna apologized before she could growl her first hot words at them. She seemed taken aback at the comment and Ragna inclined his head slightly towards her in a bow. "We will quiet down, promise."

"Oh, uh, well good. You want meatbuns I take it," she breathed as her eyes shifted from Ragna to Tao accusingly.

Beaming up at her, Taokaka nodded vigorously and mewed "Yes please! Juicy juicy meatbuns!" Looking back to Ragna, the waitress's tension seemed to fade away as he nodded morosely.

"Two meatbun platters, I will have them out soon," explained the waitress with a more profession mien than Ragna had ever seen on the cold woman, and she turned away with a smooth unworried grace before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Ragna hissed under his breath as he struggled not to stare at the kitchen curtain which she slid behind seconds before, "She normally glares at us and is well, a bitch."

"Well, Ragna apologized to her," Tao purred as she picked up her drink and gulped loudly, sighing a hot breath after she removed her lips from the steaming brew, "Ragna never apologized to Restaurant lady before."

"Nah. . . That can't be it. . ."

"Yep yep! Kaka's know when to apologize," the kaka woman claimed with a huge sharply toothed grin and Ragna groaned at her comment.

"Kaka's don't know anything else about anything though. They don't understand the simplest things but they get that. Great, that makes me feel like an idiot," the tall white hair man berated himself and Tao laughed lightly at his embarrassment.

"Yeah but Rawgnya is my idiot!"

"HEY!"

* * *

The rest of the meal went surprisingly well seeing as the the only stares they were getting were from the other restaurants guests instead of the staff. Normally they would have eaten quickly and escaped before their waitress blew a gasket but today was a nice changed from that. They got their food quickly and with a smile. They took their time to enjoy their food and they were given fresh tea before they had finished theirs. _Perhaps Tao was right, imagine that. . . _Ragna mused to himself as he sipped another mouthful of the warm amber liquid. "Sooooooo, What did Ragna get?" Tao prodded the second she finished the last of his buns on his plate. _Silly I know but she would pout if I didn't get her the last few. . ._

"Well," Ragna answered as he reached his hand into his pocket and withdrew the a pale brown bag as his heart began racing feverishly, "I got you this." Out of the soft beige canvas sack came a beautiful dark red collar with a few small but brilliantly glimmering diamonds pressed into its rich smooth carapace. At it's front stood a vibrantly white pearl with a pair of tiny rubies above it and below it. Tao's eyes locked onto it as he gently pressed into her paw and he withdrew another deep red one, this one having nothing on it for decoration other than the embroidery of her name and his name with shimmering black and silver thread. "Tao. . ."

_Don't mess this up!_

_Shut up, I won't._

_Seriously, Don't mess this up, _laughed another voice and deep down Ragna bit back his frustration and nervousness.

"Will you M-Marry me?"

For a few seconds Tao said absolutely nothing as she gawked at the shinning gems sparking in the lantern light across the collars surface. Inside Ragna's heart fluttered in uncertainty as she remained captivated by the collar. "Tao?"

"I'm sorry what?" Tao mewed in confusion as she tore her gaze away from the collar and looked to Ragna again.

"T-T-Tao. . ." Ragna eked out in disbelief, _she didn't hear a god damn thing I said. . . I love her but for crying out loud. . ._ "Tao, will you marry me?"

"Ma-Marry?!" She screams out loud and their waitress passing by jumped, dropping the fresh pot of tea she had on her tray onto the ground with a harsh shattering crash. "OF COURSE TAO WILL MARRY YOU!" Springing forward to give him a tackling hug, they crash to the floor to a chorus and woops and hollering cheers from the people sitting in the tiny tavern.

"Owww, Tao, I- Gugh" getting squeezed tightly by his new fiance Ragna coughed as he realized an all to familiar glare was coming for a teal and gold colored cheongsam wearing waitress. . . _And everything was going so well too._

* * *

"What are they doing now madame?" Valkenhayn inquired as he served a steaming cup of tea upon the soft mahogany table by his mistress's side.

"He proposed to the poor girl, funny though," Rachel murmured in her soft prim and proper voice, "he gave her a collar instead of a ring. I feel it ironic to note that he gripes upon my comments that he is a dog, a mongrel, yet he gets a collar for himself as if it were a wedding band. . . Such a misguided fool. I will have to needle him about it at future date."

"I see, yes madame," Valkenhayn answered with a bow before taking a step back and turning to leave. . . A smile hidden from his master as he mental congratulated them.

* * *

**AN: Hello ello! This chapter was way too long but I had to get the chapter out of the way. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I feel a little rusty but I'm sure after my edit it will be alright.**

**Boy is it just me or did anyone else notice that everyone else stopped writing over the summer? I only had one story I was following update in 4 months. . . FOUR MONTHS! Lord, it must have driven you guys mad because it did for me! Well here's to fixing that! I wanna thank my new friend ****OrangeTabby101**** for Reviewing my update and giving me a renewed zeal for writing! Thanks for following along and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Gonna dust it off but. . . Keep reading the good story and Stay so very Classy!  
EisKrahe**


	2. A Ninja Makes A Terrible Best Man

**Curiously Enough, I can't think of a clever pre-story joke. . .  
**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR ITS CHARACTERS!**  
But Eis you just d- Okay this joke is ridiculous. MOVING ON!**

* * *

**Curiously Enough**

**CHAPTER TWO:**** A Ninja Makes a Terrible Best Man. . .**

The frost of early spring remained in the high city of Kagutsuchi and Ragna shivered as he held the door for his new fiance. Blistering cold wind cut around the door frame as soon as he had pulled upon it's handle and for the red coated outlaw it seemed all the colder now that the warm feeling of Tao accepting his proposal had subsided. Most people would stare at him for the new collar he was sporting around his neck but how do you get a ring for a Kaka's paw? _Seriously! The are soft and gently but kinda too big for a normal ring, on top of that is the Huge Freaking Claws!_ The tingling of a cool breeze and the warming presence of the sun pulled him from his thoughts and Ragna smirked at Tao, now beaming at the shinning show that she would soon be a bride.

"Why Hello there Lady Taokaka," called out a familiar bellowing voice and both Tao and her mate both turned to the rich melodious voice of a certain green and red clad ninja, "Ragna the Bloodedge, good to see you too!" _Awwww crap, It's Bang._

"Hey there Scruffy man," Tao yelled back in a satisfied familiarity that only a kaka could have with such a flamboyant fool of a man, "Look at what Ragna got me." A wave of apprehension took Ragna as he realized he could no longer hide his own collar if Tao was planning on showing everyone hers. . . _And she would. . ._ A sneer quickly passed over Ragna's face as he internally groaned and moved to his fiance's side. Blinking in rapid succession, the ninja of the Ikaruga gazed intently at the diamond studded collar, a moan of amazed surprise drifting from his open mouth.

"Th-This is AMAZING! Such Craftsmanship! Ragna the Bloodedge has fine tastes for him to bestow this upon his maiden Miss Taokaka! What is it for?" Blabbed the golden eyed man and a spike a nervous adrenaline coursed through Ragna.

"I g-" he started but was cut off automatically by Tao's joyous cry.

"Ragna gave it to me as a wedding present, we are getting married meow!" Silence followed the comment and Ragna covered his face with his real hand as a few people on the street stared at the odd trio with a wary curiosity.

"WWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?! MARRIED?!" Screamed the Ninja and Ragna bit back a series of curses as within five minutes of proposing to Tao now half the city had probably already heard them both howl it out loud. "THIS IS OUTSTANDING NEWS! I, the protector of love and justice, Bang Shishigami, Wish you the best of luck with your union!" His smile fading slightly he murmurs to himself in a voice both Ragna and Tao could still hear, "they married and yet I am no closer to joining hands with miss Litchi, I must not falter. . ."

"Yeah. . . Married, I was hoping to keep this a secret til I told everyone I want to know myself, but that might not be possible anymore," Ragna fumed sourly, a neutral graze kept on his pale face. "Tch- how the hell am I gonna keep this from Rachel now," he grumbled in his deep velvety voice. The sound of a gale whirled behind him and a grimace formed foully on his face. _God Damn it all! _"Speak of the devil, what do you want Rabbit?"

"Devil? I never, how dare you give me such derision when I mere came to congratulate you upon your coming matrimony," huffed the tiny vampire in her feigned injured monotone. "Really Ragna, the fact you considered you could hide any thing from me denotes your stupidity."

"Rrrrrg- Damn it Rabbit, I thought you said you were here to congratulate us not barate me," Ragna exclaimed in hot embarrassment, slipping his collar behind his coat as they all turned to face Rachel. She was dressed in her normal black and red dress, cat umbrella in one hand and fat bat hovering over her other shoulder. Her smile was full of a curious amusement and Ragna hated it. . .

"Rabbit Person be nice to my Ragna," Tao snarled in a tiny voice, her tail shaking in a small fitful shiver of warning, "or Imma beat the crap outta you!"

"Oh my, it seems your barbarism has worn off on her Ragna, you fiend," quipped the blonde girl and Nago snickered at a tightening of Ragna's features.

"Damn it Rachel wha-" Ragna started with an exasperated moan but it drew to a stop as Rachel shook her head and laughed lightly, her cat turning to a throne in the middle of the road they were standing in.

Moving to sit, Rachel bowed her head and reclined into the shape-shifting cat. "I apologize for my rudeness, it is just that entertaining to poke fun at you. Your face always gives off the most fascinating reactions. I am here to applaud you on your taking this girl as your fiance. . ."

_Where the hell is everyone one else anyway, damn place has gone so quiet. . . Probably freaked them all out. A loud ninja, a hyperactive kaka, a feared murdering outlaw and a tiny magical vampire. . . Yeah that'd do it. . . Sounds like that start of a terrible joke,_ Ragna thought dryly as he looked for a reason to leave before the vampiress made things any worse. "Yeah. . . Thanks. . ."

"Bunny Lady is being nice," Tao mewed in surprise and a confused look quivered over her shadowed face, "Tao thinks Bunny Lady is okay then! Can Tao and Ragna use your house for the wedding?"

_N-n. . . No she didn't did she. . ._

"My estate for your wedding ceremony?" Rachel mused, a surprised delight held high in her raised brows.

"That is an outstanding Idea miss Taokaka! I concur, if miss Rachel wouldn't mind that'd make for a wondrous venue for their wedding," Bang bellowed as he too had a glint of interest in his eyes and he slammed his fist to his chest.

"No, that's too much to ask f-" Ragna nearly growled but Rachel raised her hand in acquiescence as if it were decided.

"I have no objection but what of the wedding party? Surely you already have a best man. If not perhaps mister Shishigami could fill the position," Rachel offered in a knowing tone and Ragna bit back a snarl. _Bitch is not going to ruin this for me, they are deciding everything!_

"A SPLENDID IDEA! Perhaps even miss Litchi would be the Maid of Honor!"

"YAY BOOBIE LADY!"

"Tch. . . God damn this shit."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in a Lab, hidden away in Sector Seven. . .**_

A deeply sinister voice rung out of the silence. "Ragna the Bloodedge and his little friends have had enough time to themselves. . ." A blue hared man dried himself off with a long white coat before throwing it over his broadly muscled shoulders, "It's time I had fun with this 'reaper'!"

* * *

**AN: Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter and this one is a little more to the style of what I was looking for with this story. Shorter, slightly more silly but still keeping to the first two stories. I feel this chapter is much better than yesterdays so I am confident the chapters will be great despite of their length. Hey I wanna thank anyone who stumbled onto my story and my readers coming from my older stories, it's great to have you along! Shout out to my friend Mao Rozen Asakura, Good to hear from you again and thanks for the continued support. **

**More is coming, hopefully the few twists and turns coming with the new characters will spice things up but for now just laugh and smile and we'll have a good time!**

**Continue to Read the Good Stories and Stay Classy!  
Eis Out.**


	3. Werewolves can be Amazing Decorators

**Two weeks later. . .  
**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR ITS CHARACTERS!**  
Sorry for the break. Was waiting for people to settle in for the semester. Back to the show!**

* * *

**Curiously Enough**

**CHAPTER THREE:**** Werewolves can be Amazing Decorators. . . **

The glories of a rarely visited wardrobe stood before Ragna and he grunted at how he knew he would look in a tuxedo. _Bad. . . _While Taokaka returned to Litchi's clinic with Bang, Rachel decided to whisk the grumpy pale outlaw back to her manor. She was obviously doing it in order to squeeze a little more enjoyment out of his suffering but it seemed better to him that she jabbed at him while helping instead of while he was trying to be alone with Tao. _I swear, they are messing with me. Damn it, I look like shit in a suit. Coats, I like Coats. . . _

"Stand still Ragna," Valkenhayn exclaimed as he continued sizing the man up with a long strand of yarn, "Or else I will not be able to tailor the suit to you perfectly."

"Tch- Who the hell decided I need a suit," Ragna raged from his stiff postured position in front of the wardrobe. He tried to see himself in the mirror to his left but the giant gray hair butler blocked his view.

"Stop moving or else this will take longer," the tall man chided while he moved to measure Ragna's arms, "and besides this is for your wedding. Don't you want your blushing bride to think you look handsome?" Ragna sucked in a breath at the comment, angry he couldn't think of a reason to disagree. "Also I wear a suit, do you think it makes me look foolish? Or does it make me look profession and sharp."

"Shut up and let's get this over with already," Ragna growled back at the butler only to receive a laugh.

"He is such a beast, a suit is unbecoming of him, even if it is for a joining of holy matrimony." Smooth and cruel, the soft voice of Rachel drifted for the other side of the door. _Bitch,_ Ragna thought hotly as he grimaced up at the suits belonging to her now dead father, _it was your god damn idea for me to try these on. _

"Rachel. . . Just you wait."

"Wait for what Ragna?"

"When I get out there in a suit, looking better than Valkenhayn I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face Rabbit!" Valkenhayn chortled at that but said nothing as he moved away and picked out a suit to begin altering.

* * *

Taokaka grinned madly as she ranted to Litchi about being proposed to by Ragna. The busty medic said nothing as she waited for Tao to calm down, angling instead to finish wrapping an assistance leg after they had accidently sliced it open on a patients sword. It wasn't an accident but since Litchi clobbered the man over head with her pole and he was unconscious on his cot, she felt no need to make her assistant feel worse. "And then Bunny lady showed up and told us we could use her mansion to have our ceremony! Isn't that great meow!"

"Listen here Tao," Litchi advised in her smooth voluptuous voice that surprisingly still sounded professional, "I am happy to hear that you found your special someone but I can't go. I have patients to take care of."

"But Boobie lady," Tao cried in over exaggerated distress which only made Litchi bring her fingers to her glasses, pushing them higher onto the bridge of her nose as she turned away.

"I'm sorry Tao, you will just have to find someone else to be at your side at the alter. Why not try Noel Vermillion or perhaps Kokonoe," Litchi rolled her eyes as she murmured quietly, "she'd get a kick out of that."

The melancholy shout of Bang almost shook the clinic as he pleaded with Litchi, "But Miss Litchi, it would mean a great deal to miss Taokaka and I am sure others would love to have you there as well!"

"Like you?" She shot back plainly and the ninja tried not to cough out loud. He failed.

"Ugh- No! Well yes I would find it wonderful if you were there but others like. . . Uh, Ragna would appreciate it I am sure."

"Tao isn't sure about that but Tao wants Boobie lady there," Tao offered gaining a smile from Litchi and a grunt of defeat from Bang.

"Thanks Tao but I can't. Have fun though," Litchi imparted as she turned away and headed for the other room at the call of a patient.

Bang panicked as he looked from Tao to the retreating Litchi. "I- no, Tao I will see you later, I must talk to Miss Litchi. MISS LITCHI!"

Tao watched with her head tilted as the green and red clad ninja hopped over a bed before trotting after the woman. "Hmmmm, ask sis. . . Okay!"

_**MEANWHILE. . . **_

A darkly tanned woman wandered into the city with familiar looking white hair frizzy and golden orange eyes scanning. A scar underlined her fierce stare and golden gauntlets rested upon her hips as she spied a little kid in all purple being followed by a tall mechanical woman. "Interesting," she murmured to herself as she started to push herself into motion but only a single step into her stride a squirrel-beast kin dropped in front of the boy and started hugging him affectionately. "Uh, never mind. Probably not a lead."

"MAKOTO GET OFF!"

* * *

"HOLY SHIT," rang out of the former master vampires' room as Ragna took in the reflected image of himself in a tuxedo and dress slacks, a rich and vibrant red vest poked out from the suit and with a blood red tie slide up to his neck. He felt. . . _I look God Damn good. Shit, Valkenhayn was right._

"Is it really that atrocious," Rachel cooed questioningly, amusement high in her throat from the other side of the door and Valkenhayn smiled softly, shaking his head back and forth though he knew his mistress could not see it.

"I am done madame," the aging butler reported before moving to open the door, "and I would say not so. The masters clothes can make anyone look as if they were of class."

Strolling in with a mildly intrigued saunter, Rachel pulled up short behind Ragna. "Shall we see it?"

"Uh, yeah. . ." Ragna pivoted his feet and turned slowly to the tiny woman and her smile slipped to a neutral expression as she miscalculated how she expected his appearance to be. Brow creased in thought, Rachel inspected him thoroughly. "Well, this was your idea, what do you think? It's. . . It's not half bad."

"Not half bad," she echoed as her eyes passed over the tie and vest up to his messy white hair and she tried not to grimace. She was annoyed that his unkempt hair only added to his handsome almost rugged presence. She liked how he looked like a man taken from the wild and planted into society while still keeping his raw beauty from that world. She liked it and she hated how her plans backfired. "I suppose this will have to do, I am sure your beloved will enjoy the nice change from that disheveled collection of rags you call an outfit."

"GOD DAMN IT RABBIT! Why are you such a bitch!"

"Beast!"

"Hehe, Master Ragna, you should believe me now when I say suits look good on anyone," Valkenhayn spouted with a grin and both Ragna and Rachel stopped jawing at one another.

"Uh, Yeah. . . You are a good tailor, and interior designer, housekeeper and. . . Whatever else. Who knew?"

* * *

**AN: HELLO ELLO! I wanna apologize to anyone who was looking forward to a bunch of rapid fire chapters like I usually put out. I kind of was expected a bigger turn out at first and after the second chapter realized everyone was busy with school so I held off on continuing til people had more time. Two weeks later, after the first exams of the school semester, I felt like it was a good time to come back and start writing again.**

**It's starting to get a little more crazy as more and more people get let in on Ragna and Tao's little secret. The marriage is looming and no everyone has gotten an invite. Who will take that kind of news well? Not very many. . . I'm excited for the next few chapters and I'm also excited to see everyone's responses to them. I wanna give a shout out to the people who have begun to follow along to this story and my other BB stories: The Aceol, NaruSaku1995, Agato Wesker-The Black Fox, Legion13, Chaotical, ZXAKING360 and Terumi 'Eternal' Blader. Thanks guys, means a lot to get your guys to favorite and follow my stories.**

**This is slightly unrelated but If you like my works and my comedy I also have a Gaming Blog you can check out over at:  
www. Gamespot (. com) /users/EisKrahe/  
**

**Coming back, it is good to say it. . . Keep Reading Good Stories and Stay Classy!  
Eis**


	4. Scientists Make Sailors Sound Saintly

**Pirating is accepted but Ninjaing is disliked. . .  
**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR ITS CHARACTERS!**  
Sounds like the terminology guy was a Pirate fan. Just sayin'.**

*****WARNING: Excessive Swearing and Cursing in this chapter! Sorry.****

* * *

**Curiously Enough**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**** Scientists Make Sailors Sound like Saints. . . **

"You are fucking kidding me right?" guffawed the pink haired scientist harshly, "Me be your Maid of Honor? What is this shit?" Tao's ears drooped as she tilted her head to the side, blinking profusely in confusion. Tao glanced over from Kokonoe, still cursing up a storm, to the platinum blonde robot lady in the corner of the laboratory crying loudly in the arms of a stiffly uncomfortable Tager. . . _Did Tao do something wrong? _

_**FIVE MINUTES EARLIER. . .**_

Taokaka searched for Tager only a few minutes before running into the Big Guy. Being as fast as she was helped, as did her amazing sense of smell. "Hey Big Guy! Tao needs to talk to Big sis," cried the kaka jovially upon running into the man, literally.

"Oh, Taokaka," breathed the large red man as he dropped his hands from his defensive stance, "why do you need to see the professor?"

"Tao needs to ask her something. It is important, but good," Tao mewed happily up at him as he adjusted his glasses back over his eyes. Glazing down at her, the giant red man grumbled realizing his mission would have to wait til Taokaka had seen his master. The tall blue hair man was a psychopath but a loud kaka would give away his position before he could even get close enough to recover Azrael.

Tager held back a growl of annoyance as he nodded and opened up a portal back to Kokonoe's liar. "Very well but we must hurry we have little time to spend on this visit miss Taokaka."

"Okay!"

Tager raised an eyebrow at the woman's new exuberance as he watched her almost dance past him into the portal. "What on earth has gotten into this girl. She has always been happy but this is far worse than usual. . ." Gazing back to the empty afternoon streets, Tager exhaled loudly and strolled through the portal before it closed with the soft hush of space folding back in on itself.

From behind a column of a store only thirty meters away from where the portal closed, a tall muscular tan man grinned as he kept his back to buildings support. "Good, More time to hunt down the reaper. . ."

* * *

The Laboratories of Sector Seven stood stagnant as Kokonoe sat looking over a blueprint for Lambda at her desk. It seemed rare for Kokonoe not to be working with something in her hand but this was one of those rare occasions. A special calm moment in her life. . . And Taokaka ruined it.

"BIG SIS," hollered a familiar but annoying voice and Kokonoe's head snapped up to find a beige hooded kaka strolling to her with large red eyes and a stupid sharp-toothed smile gleaming from under the black shadow of her hoodie. _Oh shit, now what? _Behind her stood Tager, posture stiff and glasses hiding his eyes. The daughter of Jubei hated most cats and that included her father and the kakas. Though kakas were lower on her shit list, she continued to find herself plagued by encounters with this kaka in particular.

"Tager," the scientists called angrily from behind her sharp slitted yellow eyes, "why did you bring her here? We don't have time for this crap. That crazy son of a bitch Azrael can't get away."

"Sorry Professor Kokonoe," apologized the giant man with his deep voice rolling out calmly, "I figured had I continued my search with this woman following me I would never be able to catch up to the target." Looking down at Tao then back to his superior, Tager fixed his glasses higher onto his nose and added, "She did say it was important."

Kokonoe's left eyebrow rose in slight curiosity at that last comment but before she could say anything Lambda flew into the room cooing happily. "Oh my gosh! Tao is here which means my Ragna must be close right?!"

"No La-" Tager started but Nu's near hyper-sonic chatter drowned him out.

"So Tao where is he, I know you two are like dating but where is he?" She chimed as she drew to a stop a mere meter away from her romantic rival. The two platinum blondes stood face to face and they smiled at each other, one's face hidden behind a hoodie and the other's guarded by a visor. "Like, Tell Ragna I want to see him, I wanna know what he is up to."

"Lambda shut up for a god damn second, shit," Kokonoe growled at her creation as a headache began pulsating at the back of her head. The cyborg woman did but only after she sighed and looked Taokaka over quickly.

"Rawgnya? Actually we're getting married, Ragna proposed to Tao just today!" The exclamation was happy and full of loving pride but as the echoing statement settled into silence Tao's face suddenly went blank, her confusion stemming from everyone's shocked face. Silence lingered as no congratulations were said. Three seconds later, still nothing was uttered but Kokonoe knew it was coming.

"MARRIED?! NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the murakumo unit, heartache and horror slipping out with her voice. Tao shivered at it's sound and Kokonoe rubbed at her temples as her headache grew more intense.

Tager took a step towards the grieving woman, awkwardly offering his arms up to her. Nu's tears burned sorrowfully into his chest through his shirt as she buried her head into him, her arms clutching at his sides as she bawled harder. "Um it will be okay Lambda," he offered weakly only to hear an unintelligible sobbing shout, muffled by his dense chest, squeak from the girl.

For Kokonoe this was the worst possible thing to happen to her. Lambda was crying like a infant, Tager was busy comforting her instead of going after Azrael who was doing god knows what and on top of that, Tao had only been here a minute and had already given her a headache only she, Jubei and Relius could conjure. "Shit, look what you did Tao. What the hell do you need?" she groaned up at the slightly taller woman, quickly adding, "how can I get you out of here fast?"

"Uhm, Tao is sorry, Tao didn't know she would upset flappy-flap," the kaka apologized softly, eyes looking back and forth between the crying woman behind her and the angry woman before her.

"Just spit it out damn it," huffed the pink haired scientists impatiently and Tao nodded, realizing once again why she came.

"Oh, Tao wanted to ask if Sis would be Tao's Maid of Honor, Tao still needs one."

"You are fucking kidding me right?" Kokonoe bitterly laughed with a sharp glare, "Me be your Maid of Honor? What is this shit?" _This is about where we came in, _Kokonoe mused to herself as she finished recapping how her day had went to hell.

"Uh, Boobie lady said you would say yes," Tao mewed in a soft unsure murmur and Kokonoe's headache pulsed painfully back to life.

"Litchi put you up to this. Fucking figures, she would pull this shit." Anger bubbled up hotter than before within Kokonoe and she gritted her teeth as she tried not to scream at Lambda to shut up.

"Um, Does that mean you won't be Tao's maid of honor?"

"Sure fine, whatever, just get the hell out of here! TAGER GET THEM OUT OF HERE, BOTH OF THEM BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!"

Tager flinched at that and nodded, answering back, "Yes ma'am!" before scooping up both woman and rushing towards the transport hub.

Kokonoe groaned as she felt her headache ebb then grow once more. Silence refilled the laboratory but for her the peace and quiet felt ruined, tainted by the newest turn of events. "A wedding? Shit, I should have said no. . . What was I thinking?"

* * *

Ragna yawned as he followed Rachel through a portal back to the calm late afternoon streets of Kagutsuchi. How long he had been in her manor he wasn't sure, but Ragna was happy to be back in the world that he knew. "Hmmmmm I wonder where Tao is," the outlaw murmured tiredly as he felt his legs muscles pull and stretch with each step.

"I know she is in this area," Rachel offered in her smooth calm and sure monotone, "I could sense she was in this area but I have other matters to attend to. Take care Ragna. Try not to get yourself into idiotic situations that could result in your death before we meet again. I would hate to have gone through all of this just to end up cancelling your wedding."

"Grrrr- Shut up Rabbit."

"Always so quick to anger, you need to work on your social skills lest you lose my favor."

"Rachel. . . G," He started hotly but upon thinking what she'd done for him that day, he just sighed and shook his head. "Tch. . . Thanks Rachel, take care."

Raising her eyebrow in surprise, the vampiress gave a small smirk and nodded before disappearing with the sound of rushing wind and rustling flower peddles. Ragna grinned at the fact she let him get the last word for once and it would have stayed on his face if a scream from a familiar person hadn't rose through the cooler evening air. "RAGNA AND YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED! NO, IT CAN'T BE!" _Noel? Oh shit. . ._

Racing towards the cry of distress, Ragna knew he wasn't looking forward what was waiting for him around the corner. _Not one bit. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Eis here, feels good to get back into one chapter per night. Just like the good old days aye? I hope you guys are enjoying the pace. I feel really odd making these short of chapters since I am use to doing chapters two and three times their length. It is easier for me to get out there and makes it a little less of a grind to write but I hope you are all getting a kick out of it the new style.**

**I am happy to say I've gotten a few old buddies back into reading and following my story and I wanna give them a shout out both for following along and for helping me get back into writing again. Hey Mr. War ****and ****Abyss Kurokari****, thanks for the continued support. It's good to have friends like you on this site. **

**Only Kokonoe can look cute while spewing that kinda filth. Hehe. . .  
Don't curse the world, just Keep Reading and Stay Classy!  
EisKrahe**


	5. Cats Can Get Your Tongue

**No Joke? What, Cat's Got your tongue. . .  
**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR ITS CHARACTERS!**  
Read my title yet? ****Oh . . . Got it.**

* * *

**Curiously Enough**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**** Cats Can Get Your Tongue. . .**

They say hell has no fury like a woman once scorned and Ragna, though he didn't believe it, knew it hurt like hell to surprise Noel in the wrong way. _Shit shit shit, _echoed through the outlaws mind as he spun around a corner and saw Taokaka and Noel only a few steps away from each other. Noel's hands were wrapped around herself as she shivered in trying to stand her distress and Tao was crouched to the ground as if begging for forgiveness. Ragna blinked at the odd sight as his feet stopped working and he slid to a noisy halt nearly ten meters away.

"Tao Noel, are. . . Are you two alright?"

Noel looked up at him with tears held in her bright green eyes. Tao's ears perked up and she turned, even though she was happy to see him she blinked sorrowfully up at him as if she believed she'd done something wrong. Both sights made his heart break as he struggled to put together a thought meaningful enough to tell both of them it would be alright. As his eyes pinched in worry, Noel sprang towards him, tears spilling onto the ground before she collapsed into him with a thump. Sniffling loudly as if trying to pull herself back to normal, Noel clinched his coat tightly in her hands. Multi-colored eyes shifting back and forth between his mate and the girl crying into his chest, Ragna uncomfortable waited for Noel to say something, anything. _Hit me and get this over with but this waiting is killing me, _he thought sourly as Tao rose and her ears pinched back in regret.

"Sorry Lacki- Uhhhh Noelle," Tao offered sheepishly, trying no to insult the woman as she tip toed back to her mate's side.

"Ht's awight," slipped from Ragna's chest as Noel tried to speak without moving. _Wait, what?!_

"Ummmm, What's going on? Are you okay Noel?" Ragna murmured trying not to let his frustration at his discomfort and his confusion at her words force it out as a growl. Tao winced softly as she looked at to him with a large toothy frown and he raised an eyebrow as Noel nodded, or tried to while staying against him.

"Ummmmm," Tao started with a weak voice and she looked to Noel in his arms, "Tao told Hat person about our marriage and asked if she would join us but she shouted so Tao. . ." looking down to the ground she murmured, "Tao tried to closed her mouth and she bit her tongue."

"I over-reahcted," Noel mumbled as she took a step away from Ragna. Drying her tears with a swipe of her arm, she added quickly, "But iht really hurt."

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! God d-_ "Well, you're not going to hit either of us are you," Ragna shot at the tiny woman in front of him, his voice coming out annoyed.

"Wh-what?! No! I just. . . Didn't think you two would move so fast." Noel's face burned in embarrassment as Tao's frown flipped over into a large smile. Walking over to her playfully, Tao gave her a hug from behind. "Yah?!"

"It's okay No-el-e," the kaka cooed, adopting the furry girl's nickname since hers continued to piss the woman off, "Tao doesn't mind. Tao thinks it would be fun to have No-elle at our wedding! She should be in the wedding party! Tao loves parties!"

Both Ragna and Noel blinked at her as she grinned at them_, _both of them wondering if Tao actually knew what a 'wedding party' was. "Uh Tao I-" Noel started but a quick squeeze of her breasts by the kaka forced out a yip of embarrassed surprise, "Ah! TAO! STOP THAT!"

Rolling his eyes, Ragna hid his eyes with his good hand, cursing where they day was leading him.

"BUT TAO LOVES IT!"

* * *

Tiny trotting footsteps clacked off of the narrow walls of the alleyway as Carl continued away. "Why is Makoto so fixated on me?" His constant search for his father had lead to nothing over the last two months and it was driving him mad. No scrap of evidence, no mention of his father anywhere, not even a hint of his plans came from any of his sources or the scientists he was use to leaning on for information. Only thing he knew was that Ragna the Bloodedge had broken into his last hideout and ever since no one had heard from him. The endless hunt for Relius's whereabouts took it's toll on him but Makoto's interest made him feel like he too was being hunted down. "Oh sis, I'm sorry I had to leave you behind. . ."

Carl pulled to a stop against a wall on the other side of the tiny side street and he leaned over his knees to catch his breath. Deep pulses of breath slipped from him as he tried to calm down, wondering if Ada was able to slow down the Squirrel beastkin long enough to let him get away. "Oh my, what a sweet little boy," came a crooning, strangely ambiguous voice and Carl quickly shot his gaze up to it, "and so handsome too!"

Before the young blonde stood a Violet haired woman in a classy pink and red kimono. Though he viewed the dress with soft approval what he focused on was the woman's sharp unmoving blue eyes. "Who are you?!" coughed the young vigilante and with a bow the lady laughed.

"I am called Amane Nishiki, please, call me Amane." Rising up to show those devilishly sharp blue eyes, the woman strutted closer, her high bamboo sandals popping loudly against the cobblestone streets. "I'd heard that there was a cute vigilante patrolling these streets and I knew I had to meet him."

Carl straightened quickly and took a step back, eyes traveling over this strange person his mouth went dry. It was only now that he was this close that he could tell it wasn't a woman but a man. Suddenly his opinion of the classy kimono turned from classy to it looking flamboyant and wrong. Carl stiffened as he instantly wished his sister was by his side. "Uh, I have to go!"

"WAIT!" the man called hotly after the boy who turned and started sprinting away and the man growled, not amused as his scarf moved on it's own. "I don't have the right shoes on to chase after you!" Within five seconds the boy was gone, and so too was Amane's smile. "Shoot, I'll have to find him all over again. . . Oh well, so begins the hunt again. . ."

_**MEANWHILE. . .**_

"Did I hear ya 'ere getting married my boy?" announced a gruff deep voice from behind Ragna the Bloodedge and suddenly the outlaw felt his own throat tighten up. Soft grin on his face, he turned to see his master standing a few steps behind with a soft cat smile and next to him his fiercely blue eyed brother. . . Smile faltering and throat growing tighter, Ragna could say nothing as he knew that Cat had surprised him into silence again.

_Cat got you're tongue?_

_Shut up. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hello! Hey guys posting a little bit later than normal. I am use to not sleeping and writing a chapter at night but I figured for once it'd be a good idea to hold of on posting at 3:00 am for once. I have finally gotten the three new characters from Chronophantasma into the story and I am gonna have fun with them, or at least I think I will. They are all so different but all there already make me laugh and I hope I will be able to write them correctly and still show of their humorous sides. **

**So Tell me what you guys think? Not as good as my old stuff? Is it good or bad? I wanna hear your input! Please PM me or Review, I'd love to hear your thoughts, because in the end this story is for you guys!**

**Remember to Stay Classy and Please, Keep Reading.  
EisKrahe**


End file.
